


Shooting Position

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gunplay, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Trans Female Character, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: Lena heads out for a night on the town, searching for a good way to pass the time only to find something she hadn't expected.





	Shooting Position

Lena stretched her neck from side to side as she leaned up against the bar, her elbows resting on the wooden countertop behind her. She’d been watching the crowd nearby on the dance floor for a while now and normally Lena would be eager to join them but tonight she had other plans on her mind. 

It had been less than an hour since she had arrived at the bar and she was already onto her second pint of beer. Lena rotated the glass between her fingers, feeling the condensation on her fingertips before deciding to finish it off with one swig. Her attention was drawn to the main doors as she noticed someone clad in a shade of purple that Lena recognised immediately. 

Lena went to intercept Sombra before she reached the bar when there was a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Widowmaker standing beside her with a smirk playing on her lips as she began to play with the wool collar on her bomber jacket. 

“Fancy seeing you here, cherie.” Widowmaker purred. 

"What  _ I'm _ hearing is that I've managed to hide from your sights pretty well then, love. Think I haven't noticed your eyes on me?" She said with a cool smirk.

Her confidence shifted as Widowmaker loomed over her and Lena swallowed hard. Her heart pounded in her chest and her hands clammed up as Sombra made her approach, choosing to stand directly in front of Lena. It dawned on her that she was trapped against the bar with Widowmaker to her left and Sombra in front of her. She did her best to cover up that feeling with a grin and some teasing words.

“See something you like?” Lena asked, her voice breaking just slightly.

Sombra lifted her eyes from where she’d been blatantly staring at Lena’s body to meet her eyes at that question, “Si, but it’s not you. Don’t get so cocky.” She flicked her eyes over to Widowmaker. 

“Maybe I could give you something better to look at.” Lena said, puffing up her chest. 

“So you claim, but I doubt that.” Widowmaker almost looked bored, the only give away being the amusement in her tone.

“I dunno,  _ arana _ . Might be fun to watch her try,” Sombra’s hand slipped underneath Lena’s jacket, running it’s way along the waistband of her pants and causing her to suck in a sharp breath at the contact, “How about you come back with us to our hotel room, speedy? It’s not far from here.” The predatory grin on Sombra’s face made it clear that she was insisting a lot more than she was suggesting. 

The hand on her collar made its way to cupping the back of her neck. Lena chewed her lip as her eyes flicked up to Widowmaker’s face, feeling the hand on her neck guiding her away from the bar and towards the main doors. 

The pair escorted her out of the bar and down the road, one of them on either side of her as they made their way to the hotel several blocks away. Lena wasn’t surprised to see it was far more on the grander side, the outside and lobby decorated with omnics in freshly pressed uniforms, ready to serve any guest who came through the door. She could see even after all of Talon’s conditioning, Widowmaker couldn’t escape Amelie’s expensive taste. 

Sombra waved off any omnic that attempted to help them and instead lead the three of them to one of the main elevators, taking it to the twelfth floor. It was several doors down to the right and Sombra opened the door with a quick swipe of her room key. Widowmaker’s hand on her neck was warm now after having absorbed heat from Lena’s own skin. 

Lena was guided into the room, bringing her to the foot of the lavish king sized bed in the centre of it. Widowmaker’s hand moved to rest on her shoulder to push her down to her knees as Sombra settled on the edge of the bed in front of her. She watched as Sombra shifted, removing her clothes and tossing them to the side until she sat before Lena completely naked. 

It was obvious what both Sombra and Widowmaker expected of her from the position she was in but Lena hesitated all the same. Sombra spread her legs for her with confidence, a smug look on her face as she waited for Lena to move. It took the click of a pistol being cocked next to her head for her eyes to leave from the apex of Sombra’s thighs. 

Widowmaker stood over her, pistol in hand as she pressed it against Lena’s skull, “Take off your clothes.” She commanded, leaving no room for questions. Widowmaker’s eyes felt like they were piercing through her. 

Lena unbuckled the straps of her accelerator and placed it to the side before shrugging her bomber jacket off. Once all her clothes rested in a messy pile to her right, Widowmaker kicked it out of the way and pressed the gun back to the side of her head. 

“You will service Sombra until she comes. You will not come before she does, compris?” 

Lena couldn’t help herself even with a gun pointed at her head, “What, no  _ petite morte _ ?” 

Slender fingers tangled in her hair and pulled Lena forward to press her face up against Sombra’s thigh. Lena licked her lips before bringing her mouth to Sombra’s cunt, running the flat of her tongue from her entrance to her clit. The satisfied groan she received encouraged her to repeat that a few times before focusing on Sombra’s clit. 

Once Lena had gotten started, the hand in her hair moved down her back at a languid pace until it found its way between her legs. She was already half hard when Widowmaker’s fingers wrapped around her cock and stroked her with a firm grip. Lena couldn’t stop herself from moaning against Sombra, sucking her clit into her mouth now to keep herself distracted. The gun pressing against her head reminded her that this situation wasn’t about her or her pleasure. 

Her cheeks warmed with embarrassment as she felt herself get completely hard in Widowmaker’s hand. This situation was doing far more for her than Lena would like to admit and that didn’t seem to escape Widowmaker or Sombra at all. 

“Look how hard she’s getting, arana. She likes being jerked off with a gun to her head.” Sombra said with a wicked grin. 

Lena could hear Widowmaker chuckle behind her, “Do you like this, cherie? Do you like being on your knees for us like this?” 

She could only groan against Sombra’s cunt as she worked her over with her tongue, not daring to pull away to actually answer those questions. Even if she was getting off to this, there was still a gun against her head. Lena took her clit into her mouth and sucked on it lightly. 

Sombra’s hand found its way into her hair with a harsh grip as if to make sure that Lena couldn’t escape. Her hips rolled forward into Lena’s face with stuttered groans of pleasure. Slick from Sombra’s cunt rolled down her chin as she continued to eat her out, moaning at the taste.

Lena’s embarrassment and shame faded with every stroke of Widowmaker’s hand, with every dribble of precum that left her tip. She couldn’t find it in herself to care about whatever Widowmaker or Sombra thought of her as her pleasure got more intense. It didn’t take long for Lena to lose her focus. 

“Pay attention.” Sombra growled with a breathlessness in her voice. She punctuated her words with a sharp tug to Lena’s hair that brought tears to her eyes. 

Widowmaker matched the pull on her hair by pressing the gun against Lena’s head, reminding her of its presence. Lena did her best to push her own satisfaction out of her mind to refocus on Sombra and her clit. She started battering her clit with her tongue as she sucked in hopes to make her come soon so she could have her own orgasm.   

Sombra’s thighs squeezed on either side of her head now, forcing Widowmaker to move the gun out of the way. Lena could tell with the way Sombra’s muscles tensed and the way her body squirmed that she was starting to get close. Her breathing was ragged between her mumblings of ‘yes’ and ‘more’. 

When she finally came against Lena’s mouth, the light squeezing on either side of her head turned into the tight clamping of Sombra’s thighs around her head. Lena let out a surprised grunt but pushed through to help Sombra through her orgasm, she knew she couldn’t ask for her own until she was done. 

Once Lena’s head was freed, both the hand that had been stroking her cock and the gun that had been pressed against the back of her skull disappeared. The hand that had been gripping her hair finally released her and Lena pulled away, the lower half of her face completely covered in Sombra’s slick. Now that she didn’t have the task of making Sombra come to distract her, Lena could feel the throb of her length and how close she had actually been to coming herself. 

“Don’t I get to come now?” Lena asked, her words coming out in a whine. She couldn’t stop her lips from forming into a pout as she looked up at Widowmaker. 

“Non,” Widowmaker replied, gesturing towards the bed with a flick of the gun in her hand, “I have other plans for you, cherie.” 

Lena let out a frustrated sigh which was met with the sole of Widowmaker’s boot on her ass, pushing her off balance. Sombra took the opportunity to get up from the bed and head into the bathroom to get herself cleaned up. After a few more encouraging nudges from Widowmaker’s boot, Lena got up from the floor and made her way onto the bed, rolling onto her back and looking up at her. 

Her eyes were glued to Widowmaker as she somehow managed to remove her own clothes while keeping her gun still pointed at Lena. She licked her lips as Widowmaker added her underwear to the pile she’d been making on the floor, leaving her completely naked now as she made her way over to the bed as well. Lena clenched her fists to restrain herself from reaching out to touch Widowmaker as she straddled her thighs. 

A whimper escaped Lena’s throat as she felt Widowmaker’s slick cunt pressing against her now painfully hard cock. Her attention was brought back to the eyes narrowed at her with the muzzle of the gun resting against her chest. 

“I am going to ride you, cherie. Just like before, you are not to come before me.” Widowmaker instructed as she lifted her hips enough to slip her own hand between them. 

Lena groaned as she felt cold fingers wrapping around her cock again, lining up her tip with her entrance. Before Lena could even reply to the orders she was given, Widowmaker had sunk down to the base of her length in one go and she couldn’t help but squirm beneath her as she tried to get her bearings. The tightness and heat were just shy of being overwhelming with how worked up she was already. 

Widowmaker’s free hand gripped the top of Lena’s shoulder as she started riding her. Lena squeezed her eyes and took deep breaths as she tried to push out of her mind how wet Widowmaker was. Knowing that she was as affected by this situation as Lena was didn’t help with keeping her orgasm at bay. 

The breathless ‘fuck’ that slipped out of Lena’s mouth earned a low chuckle from the woman above her. Widowmaker certainly wasn’t holding back, rolling her hips hard and fast, quiet moans now also escaping her own lips as she got herself off. 

Lena hadn’t even noticed that Sombra had returned from her trip to the bathroom until her hand covered Widowmaker’s, silently asking for the gun. Widowmaker handed it over immediately and instead placed her now freed up hand on Lena’s other shoulder to help steady herself. The gun returned to the side of her head again, held in Sombra’s right hand as her left found its way to Lena’s nipples. She moaned loudly as Sombra pinched and tweaked her nipples between her fingers. 

Between the tightness in her stomach and the way her thighs trembled, Lena knew her orgasm was far too close for comfort now. Luckily, Widowmaker seemed to be getting just as close the edge if her breathing was anything to go by. Her regular slow heart rate replaced by ragged breaths as she rode Lena  _ hard _ . 

“Gunna come.” Lena managed to pant out, tilting her head back against the mattress with a groan. 

“Not yet, cherie. Don’t make me kill you.” The force behind that threat was almost entirely gone with Widowmaker’s breathless tone but that didn’t stop Lena from getting even more worked up by it all the same. 

It was only a few more moments before Widowmaker came, surprising Lena with how it seemed to come out of nowhere. Her surprise didn’t last long when she felt Widowmaker’s cunt clenching hard around her as she rode out her orgasm. Lena whimpered and moaned as she tried to hold back but her ability to resist died with a few more rocks of Widowmaker’s hips. 

“Fuck,  _ fuck, fuckfucfuc- _ ” Lena pushed her hips up off the mattress as she came, pressing her cock as deep as she could inside Widowmaker. She couldn’t keep her hands at her sides anymore and she raked her fingernails down those pale blue thighs. 

Her brain blanked after that, finally coming back to reality as Sombra placed the gun on the bedside table and ran her fingers soothingly through Lena’s hair. Widowmaker remained on top of her as she collected herself before rolling off her and laying on the bed beside her. 

“You did so well for us, Lena,” Sombra praised, running her fingertips along Lena’s cheek now, “Didn’t she do so well?” She asked, flicking her eyes over to meet Widowmaker’s. 

“She did.” Widowmaker confirmed. 

Lena spent the rest of her evening sandwiched between her two girlfriends, soaking up the praise and the feeling of fingers in her hair, nails scratching her scalp.  As she fell asleep, she couldn’t remember who had the idea to introduce a gun to their roleplay nights, but she couldn’t wait for it to happen again. 


End file.
